1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device, a method for manufacturing the same, and a probe, an electronic apparatus, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and the like using the same.
2. Related Art
Ultrasonic devices for use in, for example, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses are commonly known. The structure of such an ultrasonic device is similar to the structure of a piezoelectric device. That is to say, openings are formed in an array in a substrate, where the openings are separated from one another by wall portions, and the individual openings are closed by respective vibration films. Piezoelectric elements are disposed on the respective vibration films.
In a piezoelectric device disclosed in JP-A-2003-8096, in order to increase displacement, that is, to obtain a large amplitude, low-stiffness portions are established by forming grooves near fixed ends of vibration films, and a slight variation in size, depth, and position of the grooves may affect the frequency and the sensitivity of ultrasonic elements. For this reason, even though crosstalk is reduced, the accuracy of the ultrasonic device is low.